


The Witching Hour

by IWP_chan



Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2K19 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Day 1, Gen, KHRRarePairWeek2K19, M/M, Storm Day, giotto is so done with him, hey im alive!!!, reborn being a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week 2k19, Storm Day. Reborn goes out to prepare for a job.





	The Witching Hour

Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week 2k19, Storm Day. Reborn goes out to prepare for a job.

_Note: I didn’t think I’d write anything for KHR Rare Pair Week this year but surprisingly, here I am…_

**Warnings: Reborn And His Cosplay.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

Reborn smoothed a hand down his skirt before tilting his head to make sure his wide-brimmed, pointy hat was placed properly on his spiky hair, brim not too high, not too low, to maintain the air of mystery it provided him.

With a final look at himself and his ensemble in the mirror, he sauntered outside the house without any of the other, sleeping residents noticing his departure.

The clock ticked 3am with the first clack of his high heels on the front step. He smirked.

“Right on time.” He all but purred, and then made his way through Namimori, heading to one of the shady alleyways where his favorite ‘drugstore’ was tucked away.

And it was his favorite drugstore for more than one reason.

A chime of a bell rang overhead, signaling his entry to the ‘shop’, and a sleepy voice greeted him with, “We have to stop meeting like this.”

Reborn fluttered his eyelashes at the ‘owner’ slumped over the counter, head pillowed on his arms next to the registry.

Not only was the ‘shop’ capable of providing him with all the drugs he’d need for his jobs (even when his needs ranged from regular sleep aids to chloroform), but the ‘owner’ was both handsome _and_ gave the best groans of exasperation (rivaled only by those provided by Reborn’s very own student) at Reborn’s antics. Which only made Reborn make sure he wore a weird get-up every time he came in.

“But _Giotto_.” Reborn sashayed to the counter, hips swaying, “You know you love it.”

“I don’t!” Giotto snapped his head up and slammed his hands on the counter, “I hate it! You’re not allowed to be better than me at this! My reputation is at stake!”

“And this is why _I_ love _you_.” Reborn grinned as he leaned forward, one elbow braced on the counter, and a hand propped on his hip.

“Ugh!” Giotto huffed, shaking his head and removing his hands from the counter to prop them on his hips, giving off an air of absolute annoyance, “What did I say about love confessions at 3am?”

Reborn pouted at him.

“Anyway, take your chloroform and leave. I have cake and movie waiting for me before bed and I don’t want to make them wait too long.”

“It’s a date~!”

“No, it’s not!”

.

End

For the prompt ‘chloroform at 3am’ :D [whistles innocently]


End file.
